There is Never Time
by SweetPie-Keilani
Summary: Does life have a purpose? Is there romance, adventure, suspense, anything? Or is it bland. This is what Princess Peach thinks about her life. But, one day she gets a mysterious letter addressed by this Master Hand to enroll in Nintendo High. When she gets there she makes friends, becomes popular, gets stronger, and meets a certain someone that she feels connected to...


I stood on the Beach thinking… about life. What is there in life? What's the purpose of living? Do us creatures even

have a purpose, or are we just supposed to keep having a war until we defeat the worst and become the best. I look at the

glorious sun that's sinking into the Ocean blue. I knew that this can never last forever. Nope…impossible. If only all the

fighting and ruff housing could stop. But I'm not stupid…it's not possible. The sun drops down; Like the Earth. While the

darkness greets me with the cool wind playing with my hair and the twinkling stars shinning my eyes. Will life have a

purpose? Will humans have a purpose? … Will I have a purpose?

My blue jewels of eyes flutter open to observe the sunshine blinding me. I rise up from my heavy pink, soft sheets that fall

to my side. I look at my pink mushroom alarm clock only to observe that it's 9:29 A.M. I let out a loud yawn, remove the

covers, and walk to my destination: The Bathroom. Oops... sorry I forgot to introduce myself, but my name is Princess

Peach Toadstool. I'm Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and currently 16... AND a half! Ok anyways I look at myself in the

mirror and give a disgusted look. Why do us girls look awful in the morning? I shrugged and just turned on the shower

water. The warm water crystals warm my skin and disintegrate vastly. I grab my ultimate favorite peach shampoo and

lather it on my blonde, honey hair. I just noticed that it has gotten extremely long. After shampoo I add a bit conditioner to

smoothen my hair, then I use body wash and eagerly lather my skin. The shower water finishes shooting down, and I grab

a pink fluffy towel. If you haven't noticed... I LOVE PINK! My hair is getting dry, but I grab my pink (*gasp* Shocking)

toothbrush and brush then rinse my teeth. I put my hair in the messiest pony tail EVER, and grab another towel to wrap

around my petite body. The door opens and I quickly walked to my HUGE walk in closet. I choose something casual and

relaxing for clothing: which is some white thigh length shorts, a pink loose flowing top, and my light blue boots. Daddy

doesn't really like me dressing like this, just because I'm a Princess but I'm still human. I look in the mirror, and decide I

looked decent for a relaxing, lazy day... who am I kidding? A Princesses job is NEVER, EVER easy. For example we must

always be beautiful, talk proper, be on good terms with other kingdoms, and a LOT more. Anyways I walk out of my grand

room, and down the long hallways, strolling down the stairs, and reach the kitchen to be greeted by some chef toads.

"Morning Princess, had a good night sleep?" A toad questions. "Yes, it was lovely thank you" I smiled reassuringly. Another

toad comes up to ask "Are you hungry Princess?" "Just a tad bit" I smile sheepishly. "No worries, food will be made right

away!" "Let me help make breakfast" The toads giddy away with happiness to grab the supplies. I giggle to myself knowing

how much the toads enjoy cooking, and spending time with me. There just the sweetest mushrooms in the world! After

about 3 minutes of waiting, all the toads scurry over here to make some strawberry pancakes with bacon, bread, and eggs.

Another toad and I will prepare pancakes while the other toads prepare the other yummy foods. Since all of us in the

kitchen are working so hard, I decide to make pancakes for all of us, and father. I grab all of the ingredients and start

pouring, mixing, baking, and perfecting. It's now 11:00, and the pancakes, eggs, and bacon are finally ready after about an

hour of pancake powder, strawberry sauce, strawberries, chocolate chips, whip cream, and some more pancake powder. I

tell one of the toads to please go get father so we may all feast while I clean up the mess. After about 10 minutes of

cleaning and waiting, father finally comes threw the door. "Hi daddy, how are you?" I smile at the man who takes care of

his kingdom, these toads, but mostly; Me. "Hi Peachy, I'm fine. How are you?" "I'm fine father, thank you" "Let me give my

beautiful daughter a hug!" Father says. I have my eyes wide open when I see my father going to the left, and with open

arms hugging a toad instead of me without knowing that it's not me. "Princess have you gotten shorter? Or am I shrinking

again?" Father says. "Umm... Daddy? When was the last time you went to the eye doctor?" I asked clearly concerned in my

voice. "Oh Princess maybe in like 5 years or so. Why?" He asks curiously. "Oh...I don't know because MAYBE YOU'RE NOT

HUGGING YOUR DAUGHTER?!" I fumed. After a minute of registering what I said, he finally responds: "Oh! I'm sorry dear.

I guess I should go to the eye doctors." "Exactly!" I say proudly. After that conversation we all get seated, do our prayers

to thank the Mushroom Gods for this food, and dig in without another word. After eating Father said a quick "Thank You"

and left to finish some paper work, while I let the worker toads rest and play. I obtained all the plates, dishes, and tea cups

to wash. After 20 minutes of washing dishes it was 12:30. I finally decided to go to my room and just pass out on my fluffy

bed. Who knew that mornings can be this difficult...Oh wait, I knew! Might as well take a short nap.

I wake up and straight away check my adorable pink mushroom clock and observe that it's 2:16. Wow, I slept for a while.

Instead of being a lazy bum, I decide to actually go out of the magnificent castle and into the petrifying and beautiful

garden where trillions of flowers are blooming. I walk outside and straight away the sunshine beams attack me. I find my

way on the castles golden swing bench, and sit on it peacefully closing my eyes. "Hey Princess, wake up!" I screamed

startled from the sudden voice. I open my blue crystal eyes, only to view a toad. My expression then becomes soft. The

toad appeared worried from my yell of afraid-ness, so I smiled warmly to make sure to say I'm fine. "Yes messenger

Toad?" "There's a letter addressed to you." Messenger Toad gives me a letter in...PINK! "Thank You Toad, you may proceed

in your duties" I smiled brightly. The toad nodded and scurried away. I then eagerly open the pink letter, and see a page

written in black ink. I clear my throat and read the letter to myself:

Dear Princess Peach Toadstool, I, the principal of this school, would be pleased to announce if you would enroll in Nintendo

High school, where numerous students like you qualify. In this School you will all be sharing dorms, free of charge. Boys

and Girls are both in different dorms. If you agree to this letter then, sign here , and we will welcome you with open arms

to the Nintendo family. * When/if signed there will be a package delivered to the person to know everything he/she will

need. Sincerely, Master and Crazy Hand

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Wait What!?

Author Note: Hey! What's Up! I'm extremely sorry that this chapter was boring but it will get better...I Promise! BELIEVE

ME! Anyways this is my first fanfic, but I hope it's not too bad, and I will update soon! Please! Like, Favorite or do

WHATEVER the hell you want with this fanfic. Ideas are also great! Anyways Bye! PM me if you want to Brawl with each

other! We can Brawl online!

*Sweetie-Pie Keilani, approves of this Story... maybe ;p


End file.
